I Hope You Dance
by Silver Angel 7
Summary: Songfic to Lee Ann Womack's 'I Hope You Dance'. Fluff warning. Oneshot. Lily is overjoyed at the birth of her angel sent from the heavens above, her Harry.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. The places, characters, ect., belong to J.K. Rowling, and the song belongs to Lee Ann Womack.

* * *

I Hope You Dance  


* * *

My mother always said I was the candle in her darkness, lighting the path through the rest of her life. She told me that the first time she held me in her arms, wrapped in a soft pink blanket, I smiled up at her. And she knew that that was the day her life began. I never really understood her when she said this, because how could her life have begun twenty-two years after she was born? I never really understood how it was possible, but somehow I knew it was true. Every time she would look me in the eye, with that expression of utter love and openness, I knew that their was probably nothing more truthful in the world. And I loved my mother for that.

She taught me so many, many things throughout my life. She taught me how to walk, talk, read, write, feel for and respect others. She taught me how to sing and dance, and to cook. She taught me so much over the years, and every bit of knowledge she bestowed upon me, I thank her for. But there is nothing that I thank her for more than when she showed me the love of a parent. She was the perfect role model, and I can only hope to show my beloved Harry as much affection as my mother showed me. And as I sit here in this chair, rocking my baby boy back and forth, I know that it will not be a problem.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed_

The first day I found out that I was pregnant, it was raining outside. I didn't even hesitate before running as fast as I could towards the fireplace and throwing the floo powder into it. I remember waiting anxiously for James' head to appear amongst the flames, while the only sounds to be heard were the distant crackle of fire, the pitter-pattering of the rain, and my own racing heart. When his head finally did appear, he had a curious and slightly worried expression on his face. He asked me what was wrong but I refused to tell him like this. I wanted him to be here with me, to be near me when I told him the news. So instead I told him that he needed to come home and that something had happened. I could see the panic flashing across his face, and it took all my self control to hold in the giggles threatening to spill out of me.

It took mere minutes for James to appear in our living room. He looked around worriedly before his eyes rested on my glowing form, and he started at a pace for me. But before he could reach me, I turned around and headed into the kitchen. I could hear him calling out my name, asking me what was happening, but I ignored it for the time being. I started running towards the back door, unable to control my excitement and happiness, and ripped it open before heading outside into the rain.

It was pouring, and the sky was a dark blanket of gray. Maybe on a regular day it would have been quite the depressing sight, but it was no regular day, and to me the scene was beautiful. Everything felt so incredibly beautiful. Music was chorusing through my mind, and I'm positive that even though it was one of the darkest and dankest days that year had seen, I must have been glowing. I started to swing my hips and move to the tune of a joyful melody only I could hear, and it felt incredible. When I looked over at James, he was standing in the rain, looking at me in wonder and awe. I started to giggle as I swung my body, and grabbed his hand. I pulled him to me and we danced. And it felt wonderful. He asked what I was doing, and I looked up into his dripping face. His untamable hair was flattened by the downpour, and his glasses were splattered with the drops of rain. His lips were twisted in a small smile and I had the indescribable urge to kiss him. So I did. And then I told him the incredible news. I don't think I've ever seen a larger smile on anyone's face.

As I laid my head upon my love's shoulder and continued our dance, I knew he was listening to the same tune as I was, and that we were the only ones in the whole world who could hear it.

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_I hope you dance  
I hope you dance_

It took seven hours of anticipated screams before I finally got to hold my child for the first time. It was a magical moment. He looked so small, with his little head peaking out from under the pale blue blanket he was wrapped in. James hovered over my shoulder as we gazed at our new baby boy, and it was one of the happiest moments of my life.

I remember perfectly sitting up in my hospital bed that night, rocking my boy gently in my arms. James had fallen asleep only a few minutes before hand, and I let him sleep. I was waiting for a small opportunity like this, so I could have a minute conversation with my son, even if it was one sided. That was when I whispered that I would love him forever, and no matter what. I promised him that his mummy would always be there for him, whenever he needed someone to talk to about girls or anything else that he was concerned about. I told him about all the things we were going to do with him when he was older, like James showing him how to throw a ball or catch a snitch, and about how I would fret over his appearance after he came in all covered in mud beside his equally messy father. I told him a lot of things that night, and it was a wonderful feeling, since I knew that they would happen sometime in the unforeseen future, and I couldn't wait to be there with him when it did.

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth making_

The day we brought Harry home from the hospital, Remus and Sirius were already waiting for us in our living room. As soon as Sirius had seen us enter the room he had been on his feet and practically begging to hold his godson. I was a little skeptical, seeing as how I was still a little edgy about letting even James hold our Harry, but in the end I relented and handed my precious bundle to him. Sirius had looked down upon Harry with the most loving expression adorning his face, and he started to mumble some incoherent sentences. The few words that I did catch were along the lines of "love", "promise", and "forever", and it was at that very moment that I knew we made the right decision in making Sirius the godfather of our son.

After Sirius had finished cradling our child, Remus took him into his arms. The same loving expression that had covered Sirius' face only moments before, now covered Remus', and although he never said anything out loud, I knew in his mind he was making promises to Harry that he would move the world to keep.

Later on that night, long after Remus and Sirius had left our home, James and I took Harry up to his room and laid him to bed. We stood over his crib, watching his small sleeping form for at least ten minutes. No words were spoken, and there didn't need to be. Eventually James tugged on my shoulder and said that I had had a tiring day and should come to bed. Though I agreed full heartedly on what he had said, I wasn't ready to stop looking at that beautiful little face yet. I told him to go on to bed and I would be there in a moment. After he had left the room, I had gotten down on my knees and gently took one of Harry's small hands into my own, through the wooden bars of the crib. And then I prayed. I prayed to God to keep my baby safe, and to protect him from all the evils in the world that I knew wanted to devour him whole, and steal his innocence away. I had then arisen and kissed my boy gently on the head. He stirred slightly in his sleep, but didn't awaken. This made me smile, and I had then left the room.

_Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out reconsider  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_I hope you dance  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder)  
I hope you dance  
(Where those years have gone)_

My mother always said I was the candle in her darkness, lighting the path through the rest of her life. She told me that the first time she held me in her arms, wrapped in a soft pink blanket, I smiled up at her. And she knew that that was the day her life began. Only now do I truly understand what she meant when she said this.

When my Harry was born, I began to live. I've only had this beautiful child in my life for barely two weeks now, and I don't now how I lived before he came into my life. He's my air, my light, my life. I stare down at the perfect picture of innocence wrapped in my arms, and his identical emerald eyes lock with my own. I smile down at him, and his small face smiles back. My heart fills with warmth at the sight, and I hold on just a tiny bit tighter to my precious child.

He is just so perfect, so ignorant of all the immoralities of the world, and I hope he stays this way. I love him more than anything on this earth, and his simple purity is just overwhelming. I need to keep this purity as safe and untainted for as long as I can, because this child deserves it. He deserves all the happiness that the world can provide him with; that I can provide him with.

_I hope you still feel small when you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give faith the fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_Dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder)  
I hope you dance  
(Where those years have gone)_

For the rest of the night, I rock my baby back I and forth, lolling him to sleep as I watch his peaceful form. I bend down slowly, so as to not arouse him, and place the gentlest of kisses upon his small and delicate head. He smiles in his sleep, and I just watch him, transfixed.

I don't know what I did to please whoever's watching us up there, but I thank them, for they sent down to me my angel, my blessing, my Harry.

_(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder)  
I hope you dance  
(Where those years have gone)

* * *

_

_-The End-

* * *

_

A/N: And there is my first songfic, I hope you all enjoyed it. Plenty of fluffiness to last anyone a lifetime, I must say. But I love this song, and every time I heard it this kept popping up into my head, so tell me what you thought of it. Please, no flames, constructive criticism only. Thank you. 


End file.
